


Rip reserved "love"

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Things, Bottom Rip Hunter, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: 5 partners of Rip Hunter
Kudos: 7





	Rip reserved "love"

Rip groaned as he felt a hickey left on his neck while he was still waking up in his shared bed.

-"Good morning, Leonard," -he said after a moment in which Snart took the opportunity to move and look at him smiling.

-"Good morning, Rip."- The thief mocked purringly before kissing the younger man.

Hunter sighed.

Today they would not get out of bed, apparently.

______

Rip gripped the ties that restrain his wrists, keeping his arms tied to the headboard, feeling the other man enter him filling him in all the right ways.

-"Faster,"- he demanded, drawing a laugh from the opponent who, despite this, was quick to start moving.

Soon, after so much time and so many foreplay games, they were both about to arrive.

-"You squeeze me so much, pretty ~ ... so hard, like your hole was made for my cock."-

That took Rip to the limit and he came followed by the opponent that came inside Hunter.

After a few moments they dropped into bed, exhausted and satisfied.

-"Will you release me now?"-

Mick smiled wickedly.- "I'm not done with you yet."-

______

Rip would deny it if anyone ever asked, but in truth, he was enjoying ... this.

-"Ale darling, be a good girl and bring daddy his beer."-John sent to which Hunter nodded and went to the fridge feeling the skirt move with each step he took and the blouse felt as if it opened more.

And I take a beer from the fridge carrying it to Constantine who smiled at him slapping him on the butt while Wally looked with hungry eyes at the scene.

-"Wally, join us."

And that afternoon Rip was the good girl of her daddy and her uncle Wally.

_____

Well, this was at least unexpected.

That was Rip's thought as he watched Nate and Ray kiss their hands inside each other's pants. It was clear what they were doing.

And he had to go but he couldn't help but watch.

And if that night she touched herself and reached orgasm screaming their names.

Well, that was up to him.

_____

Well, this time it was the author's fault.

Because there was no way Rip was having a threesome with Leo Snart from Earth X and Barry Allen, the Flash.

-"Leo ..." -

-"Yes love?"-

-"Could you ... you know?"

-"Oh, of course.-"-and Snart looked directly at the author-"Enjoy, precious, because you will only have us this way."

And he launched himself into kissing Rip while Barry prepared them both with his fingers and speed.

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first time that I write something obscenity so I apologize for any mistakes, thanks.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to potential Rip couples other than Miranda, Jonah, Sara or Gideon.
> 
> If you want a fic like that of another character of the arrowverse, just say which one ^^
> 
> Kisses


End file.
